


Cheerleader abuses slave with her body

by benskywalker2169



Series: Anna, cheerleader and amateur Dominatrix [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, Chastity Device, Cheerleaders, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feet, Foot Fetish, Human Furniture, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sweat, Throne Sex, ass worship, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benskywalker2169/pseuds/benskywalker2169
Summary: Anna comes back to release Chris, but put him through even more trials under her feet and ass
Series: Anna, cheerleader and amateur Dominatrix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153622
Kudos: 4





	1. From hole to footstool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna returns and makes Chris into a footstool

Chris wasn't sure how long he had been hanging from Anna's ceiling. However, he eventually heard the sound of footsteps pacing outside. A key slotted heavily into the lock, and it swung open. Before anyone in the hallway could get a possible glimpse of what was inside the dorm room, the door had already swung shut.

"Hey there, bubble but! Did you miss me? I kept thinking about the present I had left myself gift wrapped back here. I was going to sneak away to rub one out, But I knew you needed to see how fine I look. Can't waste a drop of the sweat you swore to lick up!!" As she flipped her brunette hair allover one shoulder,Anna looked even better than she had before. Her long, long legs seemed more toned, and the sweat running down the inside of her thighs made them appear to glisten. 

"Anna...please. I don't wanna do this anymore! You've been torturing me for hours! Show mercy!" Chris had been so thoroughly bitched by her that he knew that the tears in his eyes wouldn't change her mind. Who knows? Maybe she gets off to that too. But he had been hanging there, with his restricted cock and tangled arms, for hours now. Suddenly, his plea was interrupted. Anna spit right into his face, impairing his vision and disgusting him. She leaned down and picked up the ball gag from the floor. She opened his mouth with her fingers, and spit into it one more time. Then she quickly secured the gag in his mouth, standing back up to her full queenly height.

"God, I forgot how annoying you were. Keep it fucking quiet if you can't handle this gift, or else your pervert ass will remember it for a long time. But the thought of somehow letting you stand on your own two feet again is just so funny to me! Not a chance. But, I think there might be a way you can earn that right back. Are you interested, bitch boy? I would be so heartbroken to free you from your bonds, but you can certainly give me what I need from you. Do you understand?" The bound boy nodded his head up and down with enthusiasm. "Good...good...this tile floor, gosh, it's just too hard! I have no support for my perfect little feet. But, you could change that, couldn't you? I mean, if I was searching for a footstool, you would be my first choice. You just have to support my feet, make sure that they're soft and divine like a good cheerleader's should be. Think you can do that?" Chris stared at her. He looked down as her old, smelly practice shoes were as they were stripped off. Could he be any more humiliated? If he could be, he didn't show it as he somberly nodded his head. "Great! I just love how prepared you are for worship! We just have one little problem." Anna crossed the room, to her desk. She turned around and flipped Chris off as she leaned down without bending over, denying him of a sweaty creepshot that would have brought him arousal. It would've been the last he ever felt while free. Anna revealed what she had pulled out of her desk, showing it to Chris. "I think I went a little bit easy with the ring. While you're on the clock, working as my human footstool, you're not even going to need pleasure." The silver chastity cage flashed in her hand, and she met it with a key from her other hand. With a wicked smile, she unlocked it and the cage sprang open. Chris couldn't believe it. She had found another fucking way to embarrass him! He considered pulling away, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Chris was a defeated man. What Anna wants, she takes. The relief from the tight basal pressure of the cock ring was liberating, but his entire dick was caught. Chris simply moaned as Anna snapped the cage shut. "I think We need to make sure this still works, while you're all tied up. I don't want my little pervert to be able to feel any pleasure." With a flip of her skirt, Anna sat in her chair in front of the hanging boy, glorious pussy facing him. With a look that could've made him explode, she smiled and shoved three fingers into her slit. For about five minutes, she let everything go as she furiously masturbated, new beads of sweat forming on her face and even her legs. What was once a deep, powerful fantasy for Chris was happening in front of his eyes, and he cold feel himself getting hard. But as his dick began to grow in arousal, the chastity cage kept it firmly locked in place. Dear God, did it hurt as he watched her do it. What was five minutes felt like five hours, but Anna made quick work of herself, arching back in pleasure, and pulling her hand out covered in the wet cum of her arousal. She wiped her hand off on Chris's face, and circled around to his cage. "Good, good! I saw how desperate you looked, and seeing that dick pushing up against your cage makes me understand why. You should know better anyway, you won't be able to earn a single drop of pleasure tonight. Now...we can get started."

The salty taste of the sweat would never get old. Chris was freed, but his hands and wrists were still bound, and he was on his knees, taking both of Sophie's feet full force. How could he enjoy being on the other end of rough feet play when his dick was locked up? He felt himself be overwhelmed by her pleasure last time, but all he had now was the humiliation of literally being a toe sucker. His dick made pathetic attempts to swell up, but the powerful cock lock kept him incredibly focused on his task. Eventually, Anna stopped.

"Yeah, this is fun and all, but I've got shit to do. I'll show you the exact position you need to be in. Anna pulled her computer chair out of her desk, and motioned to the floor. "There. Lay the fuck down. You know what you absolutely deserve." Chris made his best effort, crawling forward and then flopping down on his back. After pushing the chair back in, Anna could sit down and do her homework, but rest her delicate feet directly on the slave's face. All night long, she just sat there and did her homework, Chris kissing and sucking and licking from underneath. Eventually, absent mindedly, she stepped on his silver chastity cage. She worked her way around it, massaging the metal exterior, grasping at it with one foot. "God...you really are sad. I'm never going to let you cum, and you're doing ALL this for me? I haven't even touched your actual dick with my divine feet. I never will, either! You just have to accept being a loser, ok? Just stop trying at all, it's pathetic." without another word, her foot swiftly fell onto his face again. She kept this up for a while, forcing the boy to do nothing other than kiss her feet with reckless abandon. The ambitious growing slave even managed to elicit a single gasp with his talent. 

"Well Chris, we've been doing this almost all night long. I think you know what that means!" Anna stood up, pressing down hard on his face. However, she quickly stepped off of him, and walked into her close. Anna walked back out with something that made Chris's stomach drop. A cage! an actual, metal cage! "Yeah, you better stay on your hands and knees for this. Welcome to your new bed tonight. I know I said you could earn your freedom, but I never specified how long it would take! Come here, boy!" Dick pulsing with humiliated yet erotic potential, and with slaps of encouragement on the ass by Anna, Chris made it into his cage. "Try not to make a mess in there, ok? Tomorrow is when you're REALLY going to be swearing yourself to me." Without another word, Anna once again left Chris there. Caged in his masculinity, caged around his cock, and literally held in a cage, Chris simply couldn't believe that this peppy, harmless bitch Anna had managed to torment him like this. He simply stretched out, and tried to make himself comfortable for a long night...


	2. From footstool to throne

Chris woke up to the sound of a lock clicking. He opened his eyes, and realized he was face to foot with Anna. "Good morning, sleepyhead! I've already had two meetings, and I just got back from morning practice. I never knew you were such an unproductive little shit!" Anna threw her head back in laughter again, and the cage door swung open, Chris crawling out to rest on the floor, licking and kissing at her feet. "Yes yes, I know that I've taught you enthusiasm, but you don't need to show it every time. Besides, I would never repeat a task like that for you. You've got a different agenda this morning." Chris assumed position, down on his knees, keeping his hands by his caged sex. "Now, that's something to keep doing! But all I need is some more furniture. Oh..my bad, did I just say that? I meant human furniture. You were already such a good little footstool, but it's clear you need to offer more in worship. We had to do squats at practice today, so I know what I'm thinking. Every Goddess needs a throne, right? That's my goal. I know you don't think of me that way, so that's my goal. You're a sub, maybe even a slave, but you're still holding on. You still think you know me, that the real me is somehow inside her begging to get out. But this IS the real me. You will know that I'm a Goddess. Honestly, just thinking about it puts me in a shitty mood. You don't deserve much warmup, just follow me around, alright?" On that sentence alone, Anna turned around, lifted her skirt, and sat face first onto Chris. The sensation for both was almost immediate...and blissful. Chris was shocked to realize that Anna didn't have underwear on. Her pussy was immediate rubbing right onto his face, a warm slimy sensation that he felt compelled to explore with his tongue. Anna seemed to almost explode at the sensation, so he kept eating her out from underneath. Chris could barely even process this. This was it. Her ass was never excellent, but it was always what Chris fantasized about. Now, trapped underneath her? It felt too good to be true. But it also felt like he could learn to call Anna Goddess soon. His cock was throbbing against the steel cage. Anna threw her head back, releasing a promising moan. The sweat between her cheeks wasn't as bad as he had feared, but he still had to move from her pussy to servicing the inside of her ass cheeks regularly. After a while, Anna stood up. "Not exactly a throne, but we all have room to grow and develop. Besides, that was just practice. She grabbed her computer chair, and slid it away from the main room. "Well? Hellooo?? Your Goddess clearly needs her little seat bitch again!" Chris raced across the room, looked Anna in the eyes, and assumed position. What happened next was almost too disgusting to record for an audience. If Chris thought he had it bad on feet duty, he wasn't prepared to spend hours underneath her ass. The constant smell, the pain was nigh unbearable. But he was the throne of his Goddess, and the thought of disappointing her terrified him. "Hmmm...how are you doing down there?" She called out, already knowing that the answer he would muffle into her ass is just for her own enjoyment at his suffering. "You want me so bad, don't you? More than you ever fucking have so far, and that's saying something. I bet just a single sentence from me could you make you cum, maybe even a word! But thrones don't cum, thrones swell up their tiny cocks in their cages and don't get upset. Who knows the next time this throne will ever even cum? I'm not sure but I'll try to taunt it all out of you every step of the way. Ha ha ha!!" Another hour passed, and another. It was rare of Anna to show any mercy in her newfound persona, but she did when she finally let Chris take some deep breaths. "I think...you've served your time with me for this session. I'm sure you could make two days look like nothing, couldn't you?" She stood up, legs still moving with perfect grace. Would my throne like permission to be excused?" Chris nodded, a noticeable stream of precum in his cage. Miraculously, she removed the rest of his bindings so he could stand, removed his gag, and gave him his clothes. "One more thing before you leave..." she said, taking out her phone. Chris gasped. On it was a single, six hour video, almost the entirety of the time she had spend with him over the last two days. "Recorded alllll on my lovely hidden cameras, bitch. If you thought anything would change just because I let you leave these walls, you're dead wrong. I'm the Goddess EVERYWHERE I go. That's why your cute little cage stays on everywhere you go" she said, giving it a tight grab. Chris couldn't complain, even if he wanted to. All he did was say "yes....my Goddess.." Anna smiled, and went in to kiss him. At the last second, she spit into his mouth again, cackling. "You won't get anything for behavior I expect of you, bitch. Let's say you drag your sorry ass back here in five days. Keep that cage on for five days, and maybe you'll get a reward after pleasuring me all night long. Now, I've got work to do. Get the fuck out!"


End file.
